freddy_fazbears_pizzafandomcom-20200223-history
Marionette (FW)
:For info on 's core series character, click here. :Were you looking for the Marionette's phantom counterpart Phantom Marionette or nightmare counterpart Nightmarionne? Marionette, also known as The Puppet, is an unlockable character in FNaF World. Appearance The Marionette's has an almost identical appearance to its counterpart from the core series, but smaller. It sports stumps at the end of its legs. Its mask also appears similar to the mask of its counterpart from the core series, but rounder, and sports small cheeks and red lips. It also has fewer stripes than the core, having a total of 12, verses 28. Attacks Strategy Marionette has some interesting attacks to use. Its only attack that deals damage is Prize Ball 2, which can do a random strong attack. Esc Key is good against groups of enemies so the ones can try to shorten the amount of enemies on board. If the party is about to be destroyed, the ones can use Mystery Box to have the luck of random party members to help during battle. Gallery Gameplay Marionette_load.png|Marionette's loading screen. PuppetMenu.png|Marionette's icon from the Character Selection menu. FNaF World Title Screen.jpg|Marionette, along with others, making an appearance in the title. Misc Fnafworldteaser.jpg|Marionette in the FNaF World teaser. FNAF World Christmas.jpg|Marionette in the "Merry Christmas!" teaser. Fnafworld.jpg|Marionette in the "Update 2" teaser. Update 2 plane.jpg|Marionette in the second "Update 2" teaser. Trivia *Marionette has fewer counterparts than any other character in the game, if the Paperpals are excluded. *Its bio from its in-game loading screen is a pun on the screen saying, "think outside the box". **This is a reference to itself slowly escaping its box from the second game of the core series. *Oddly, the character's in-game name is referred to as "Marionette", which was a common fan-given name, not an official one. **This may be to avoid association with the 'puppet-master' mentioned by the 8-Bit Fredbear. **This could also be another name for itself, making it the only character in Five Nights at Freddy's series with two names. **This name change could be result of the name of Marionette's counterpart from Five Nights at Freddy's 4, Nightmarionne. **Furthermore, the character was originally called The Puppet in the FNaF World trailer, leading to speculation on the character's true name. ***However, it is likely that the "puppet-master" wasn't yet created during that time. **It was confirmed by the United State Copyright Catalog and Intellectual Property Right (IPR) that Puppet and Phantom Puppet official names are Marionette and Phantom Marionette. **Also, Marionette could be like Mangle and The Puppet could be its nickname. *Marionette is one of the two characters in the game that can float, the other being the Paperpals. This is a possible reference to the core version, who is seen floating in the minigames. **However, Marionette appears to look more like it's being pulled by strings. *In the 1.20 update, Nightmarionne was confirmed as a playable character along with Nightmare BB. **Interestingly, Nightmarionne does not use the Marionette's model nor Phantom Marionette's teeth, instead, it uses it's original model but resized. *Marionette being capable of using the Esc Key attack may be a reference to Five Nights at Freddy's 2, where if the player neglects to wind the music box and lets the Marionette out of its box, they might as well restart the game by pressing esc key on their keyboard. *Marionette appears to be somehow even thinner than its original counterpart. *Marionette also has more circular eyes than its counterpart, likely to give it a more 'cutesy' look. *Marionette's move, Mystery Box, may be a reference to the box that it hides in Five Nights at Freddy's 2. *Marionette is one of the two characters to use "Bite" when challenged, the other being Phantom Marionette. Category:FNaF World Category:Characters Category:Other Characters (FW) Category:FNaF World Characters